The Truth of the one they fearedDRAGONBORN
by Windighost46
Summary: A new dragonborn has just started his adventure to defeat the the dragon's head leader but some people from vale have fallen it there world and they won't be having much fun getting along and the dragon's head leader and the white fang has made a deal for teaming up so stay tuned for the truth of the one they feared...DRAGONBORN
1. Chapter 1

**_Listen,before you start can you read the rest of story's chapters,this chapter is when i just started out,so if you can read the chapters,i would apperciate that,because the more you read the better the chapters become,so please can you continue the story,please,i just want my chapters ,the ones i worked so hard on to get more attention,and doing it can take a hours,because this has the most views out of all them,so please read the rest of my story._******

_**I don't own Rwby or The elder scrolls series execpt for some the OCs enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1: Beginning For Adventure.**_

* * *

_It was a another beautiful day in the land of skyrim and everything is normal here…RUUMMBBLLEE._

_"Hold on for sec" SLLLLAAASHHH!_

_"Well,almost everything"._

_When people meet me they think i'm just a ordinary man,their wrong._

_I'm...ahem in their tongue is dovahkiin or I'm DRAGONBORN!_

_"Bourne…."._

_His father wanted him to wake up for his training that he hasn't finish._

_"BOURNE!"._

_His father yelled like the dragon shout itself and bourne got straight up._

_"Alright i'm up,jeez"._

_"Listen bourne!,your fifteen years old,i'm pretty sure you need to start sleeping at the right time,__especially for a dragonborn"._

_"Dad!,alright i learned- my lesson,can we just start training"._

_"Oh...uhhh...ahem,of course that the only reason i got you up in the first place,and when did yougo to bed…,let me guess one thirty in the morning"._

_"Wow i'm surprised you got the time right,even though,that is the time i got to bed at,i really need to start to sleep a little bit more earlier,and also what the time?"._

_"Look at the sky,bourne"._

_bourne looked up at the sky at realized it was around 8:00 am._

_"Dad!,its eight in the morning!,why did you wake me up this early?!"._

_His father replied rather quickly._

_"Really important training,and…..and.."._

_He had trouble saying something but he heavily sighed and continued._

_"Some news"._

_"Alright,today training can't be that hard"._

_They walked to the backyard where they usually train._

_"Now bourne,i want all the shouts you learned and i want you to give me the taste of voice"._

_"Let start with **Aura Whisper**"._

_Bourne follow up with words of the shout heard by many._

_"Laas!Yah!Nir!"._

_"Very good once more,this time **Become Ethereal**"._

_"Feim!Zii!Gron!"._

_"Now,**Clear Skies**"._

_"Lok!Vah!Koor!"._

_"Disarm!"._

_"Zun!Haal!Viik!"._

_"Dismay!"._

_"Faas!Ru!Maar!"._

_"Dragonrend!"._

_"Joor!Zah!Frul!"._

_"**Elemental Fury**"._

_"Su!Grah!Dun!"._

_"Fire Breath!"._

_"Yol!Toor!Shul!"._

_"Frost Breath"._

_"Fo!Krah!Diin!"._

_"Ice Form"._

_"liz!Slen!Nus!"._

_"Soul Time!"._

_"Tiid!Klo!Ul!"._

_"Whirlwind Sprint!"._

_"Wuld!Nah!Kest!"._

_"Now the one shout i've been waiting for now, use….Unrelenting Force!"._

_"FUS!RO!DAH!"._

_The shout was so powerful that it knocked back bourne's father a few feet and it echoes for a few seconds._

_"Dad!,are you alright?!"._

_"Don't worry bourne,i'm fine i tooked more hits harder than that,but it just you're going to worry about yourself now"._

_"What!?,dad what are you saying"._

_"What I'm saying is that i taught everything i know,and you're going to move out and move on you're own for now on,but trust me i will always be with in your voice because i taught everything about the voice,however before you go i need to show you something for completing all of you're training for the voice"._

_Later…._

_"This should do the trick"._

_His father had a key but shaped like a dragon's claw he put it in the key lock and open a passage which leads to the room when bourne completes his training._

_Bourne looked around the room in aw with all the armor and one sword._

_"Amazing isn't it?"._

_"I don't even what the say, this is amazing"._

_"Bourne, all this equipment was wore and used by mars helen you're ancestor,And its all yours"._

_"All of this!"._

_Bourne was amazed to hear those words._

_"That sword is the glasa sword,Mars's family used that sword for generations,it has a enchantment when using Elemental Fury it becomes more powerful"._

_The glasa sword was a powerful sword as he pull the sword from out of the stand, he felt a rush of power rush through his vains, who knows what he can do with this sword._

_"That armor is all yours too,however there is a problem every enchantment one the armor,gauntlets and boots are still there,the helmet's enchantment however is not there anymore"._

_"Go ahead get the armor"._

_Later..._

_In about as couple minutes he had the armor on and he felt more powerful then he was before._

_"Good luck bourne,make sure you kill a dragon on the way to your new home"._

_When bourne was just about to leave he turn back around to hug his father._

_"Thanks you dad, for everything"._

_His father hugged back,and try to fight back tears but he face already to start have tears running down his face._

_"Anything for you,son"._

_Bourne then turn around and walked out the door as he walked out he waved back goodbye and his adventure for the young dragonborn began._


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own rwby or the elder scrolls

Chapter 2:Village for dragonborn

Bourne has been walking for hours and been trying to look for a village to rest in,he suddenly heard "Watch the skies,traveler"

Bourne quickly turn around to find out who it was but no one was around

"Need a ride?"

It was a man with a carriage

"Get on you must be tired"

Bourne looked around "where did you come from"

"I'm just pasting from windhelm"

"how much to the nearest village"

"whoa,calm now traveler"

"look i just need a place to rest please!"

"Bjoriam looked at him "alright get on but it going to cost 20 septiems to get on"

bourne got on the carriage he was relieved he didn't have to walk anymore

"The name is bjoriam,so where you heading"

"Nothing special i'm just here to help in any way i can"

"Really?,skyrim need more people like you,also you heard that giant shout last eariler, at first i thought it was the greybeards,then a dragon!,but there no way there still around they been dead forever now or it was the legend the dragonborn"

Bourne stayed quiet for the rest of the ride

Couple minutes later...

"Here we are,woolscese"

"Alright look like this my stop"

"Um,i think you might be forgetting something"

Bourne though for a spilt second

"Oh yeah!,your pay,my mistake"

"Enjoy your stay here,oh yeah watch the skies traveler"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Bourne look around woolscese he knocked on the nearest door instead of a open door he got this reply

"Go away!,i'm not coming out!,I'm not joining you bloody imperials!"

Bourne was confused "What in the oblivion are you talking about?!"

"That is it!,i had enough of this imperial business!"

The stranger open the door with a daedric sword in hand "What are doing!,aren't you going to my me like a man imperial!"

Bourne didn't move an inch "Wait a minute your not an imperial,oh i'm terribly sor..."

Bourne covered the stranger mouth with his hand "Don't worry about it,i dealt with worst"

"And this village hasn't had fine start,right?"

"Correct,i've tried my very best but its just not worrying out"

"What do you need?,i can help"

"I will mostly appreciate you kindness,i need some clothes since many people are coming to the village"

"Sure,i can get it done"

So now bourne was going a across skyrim to find clothes for the stranger in woolscese

His last location was riften he went to the jarl,lalia law giver

"I appreciate your help jarl lalia"

"It was pleasure,bourne,good luck on your adventure,oh yeah,watch the"

"Skies" Bourne has already been told the same thing over and over again so he finished the quote for her

Couple hours later...

The stranger was waiting for him

"Over here!" The stranger had recognized that voice it was bourne

Bourne arrived with not one not two but three carriage lots full of clothes

"this is amazing!,i never expected three loads of clothes!"

"No need to thank me" "Oh yeah,you know about all that tons of people coming to the village?"

"Yeah,why?" "Well,let just say they won't be here until a year from now"

"On the bright side least we got a head start right?"

"Yeah,by the way the name is bourne"

"Oh how rude of me my name is detryrick"

"So Detryrick i been wondering if i can sleep in the inn?"

"Actually bourne you don't have to do that,we have a house up for sale as a matter a fact"

"How much?" Its free for the generous of yours"

"Its probably empty,right?"

Actually bourne,that house was owned by a bandit chief a couple a weeks ago,i never removed the furniture from the house"

"So look like you a new resident in woolscese"

Welcome to woolscese!,bourne!"

Later that night...

Bourne was just rolling around in his new bed until a couple minutes later his saw a green light

"What the?" "It probably just a lantern,wait when was a lantern's light green?"

Until he heard a noise he never before,gunshots

"What in the oblivion?!" he grab his sword a lantern a open the door and closed it behind him"

"Whos there!,where ever you are!,show yourself you cowards!"

Bourne look around until bushes started to rustle and a strange buzzing noises

To be continued...

I don't own the rwby or skyrim series

Sorry it took so long to make chapter 2 i just forget all about fanfiction that i was more focus on doing other things

so happy new year! and you'll be surprised who we'll be in the next chapter i promise it won't take as long this time

And for now just call me Koll

Koll signing off


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:Crossing Paths**_

* * *

_"Come out here you bandit!,i'm not afraid t.." borne said._

_Borne was interrupted by sword to his face,luckily he dodge it._

_Borne was shaken by this and he saw a strange sword he never seen anywhere else and the one holding it was a girl in white with a ponytail and white hair._

_"Who in oblivion are you?!" borne cried._

_Borne heard a loud bang and felt a stinging pain he never felt before in his right shoulder "AHH!"._

_"Stay where you are or i'll shoot you again!" ? said._

_ Borne saw a girl with with a weapon he never seen before,the girl had amber eyes with a black ribbon on her head and long black hair._

_Borne was surrounded he had no choose but to stay where he is._

_"Alright" borne said._

_borne but his weapon in the ground and got on his knees and puts his hands in the air._

_The girl got out from the bushes "Don't move!" borne was scared for his life "Alright you two,it safe to come out now" the girl was calling out for someone but to who?._

_One of the girl had bright gold hair with gauntlets but with three holes at the front._

_"sis?,aren't you going to come out of there?" ? said._

_One of the girls was calling someone._

_"Can i just stay in here?" a girl reply from the forest._

_"sis?,are really that shy?". _

_ "No!,let just say i caught something attention?"._

_ borne thought "what do you mean by something?" He started to hear loud footsteps._

_Borne in a split-second knew what it was,it was a giant "plan anyone?" the three girls started to unveiled their weapons Borne never met these people but he will save them._

_Borne pull his weapon from the ground. _

_"Never should have come here giant!" borne said._

_ the giant roared in angry and started to walk toward borne._

_"Yol Toor Shul!" The giant was set on fire and roared in pain but the giant still swing borne jumped and dodged the attack,borne jumped on the giant arm and got on the giant shoulders and slashed at it eye,the giant roared in pain "Fus Ro Dah!" The giant flew across the sky and died on impact to ground._

_"Never mess with dragonborn!" Borne turn around to find the girls speechless for what they just saw "What was that!?" The girl in white was dying to know what happened._

_ "That was a dragon shout one of the most powerful things in skyrim,the name is borne by the way"._

_Finally the girl who was hiding in the bushes came out "Took you long enough" the girl in yellow said that as the same moment she put the hood over the girl's head._

_"Sorry for what happened earlier" the girl in black said._

_"No need to,i've been through worst" borne said._

_"Like what?" the girl in red asked. _

_"Wolves,giants,bandits usual stuff" borne said._

_"Also one question?,where are we at" the girl in white asked._

_"Skyrim,you girls might just be newcomers" borne said._

_"We are not from here..." the girl in white said._

_"Wait,your not from tamriel?" borne said._

_All of the girl nodded their heads "We're not from this world!" the girl in white said._

_Borne was shocked to see people here from a another world._

_ "But wait,how did you all get here?" borne asked._

_"Portal malfunction" the girl in white said._

_"Oh yeah by the way,i never got your all names?" borne asked._

_"I'm Ruby Rose"._

_ "The name is Yang"._

_ "Blake"._

_ "I'm Weiss"._

_"So how are you all going to back to your world?" borne asked._

_"Borne!,is that you?,what are doing up this early?" detryrick asked._

_"Who that?" yang said._

_ "Detryrick,shield your weapons now!" borne cried._

_"Borne?,what are you..." "Borne,who are these people?" detryrick said._

_"Oh,uh,these is ruby,weiss,blake,and yang,their people i just met"_

_ "And how in the world did you not hear what was going on?!"_

_"What are you talking about?" detryrick said._

_Ruby and yang looked at each other,blake facepalmed._

_"So you didn't hear any of what was going on?" Borne asked._

_ "I'm a heavy sleeper" Detryrick said._

_"So girls how are we going to get you back home?" Borne asked._

_ "Can you create something bring us back home,like what you did before dragonborn?" Weiss asked._

_Detryrick eyes widened._

_"borne...,your dragonborn...and you never told me!" Detryrick said._

_"It was secret until miss white had to spoil it" Borne said. _

_"I think i do have a portal that bring you to any location but i have to stay focused or have enough energy to do it and it my first time doing it so,where are from?" Borne asked._

_"We're all from remnant" Weiss said._

_ Borne started to speak in the language of the dragon Which the girls didn't quite understand._

_"Naal suleyk do dovah ofan zey suleyk do wah drun kon hofkiin wah vale wahl miiraak wah nii nu!" Borne said in the dragon language._

_A portal was created._

_ "There you go,i hope i was some help" Borne said._

_ They all waved goodbye._

_ "Wait a minute,if you mind if i went with you four?" Borne asked._

_ The team RWBY looked at each other._

_ "Borne!,you can just go on with them you have village to protect!" Detryrick explained._

_ Borne gave him a look "Protect?...,i'm pretty sure this place doesn't need protecting,and no ones lives in this village but you and me!" Borne explained._

_"You have a point,but i'm coming with you!" Detryrick said._

_ "But your not a.." Borne said but was intrupted._

_ Detryrick pull out two weapons a sword and a mace._

_One of them was the dawnbreaker._

_"The dawnbreaker!,how did you.." Borne asked._

_"My dad was a warrior and used this sword for years so,he past it down to me before he died" detryrick explained._

_"So ready to go?" detryrick asked._

_ "But you don't have armour on you" borne said._

_"Actually i have thieves guild amour under these clothes" detryrick said._

_ "I'll ask that question later" borne said._

_"So lets do this!" Detryrick races for the portal and the other four followed him now for his first time he will go on his first adventure._

_"This will be my quest!" borne said._

_ And borne races for the portal._

_wah kos fahbo...(to be continued)_

* * *

_**Koll here i hope you like this series so far like i am it so fun to finally put rwby characters in this series finally so i hope you stick around**_

_**This is Koll Signing Off**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**500 views! my biggest milestone yet! thank you guys!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

_Borne felt a light glow,he's never been through a portal before._

_He closed his eyes for a brief moment until in remnant and crashing into detryrick "Out of the Way!" "Borne,can you get off me!" Borne got off detryrick._

_"Sorry,Detryrick" as borne got off he saw the girls laughing._

_"Are you laughing!?" Borne said._

_"No!,not at all!" Yang said._

_"So this is Remnant?" Borne said._

_"Yep,this it." Yang said._

_ "So,welcome to your new home." Ruby said._

_ "Wait?,what do you mean by new home?" cried borne. _

_"You wanted to come with us didn't?" Weiss said._

_"You never really thought of that didn't you?" said Dertyrick still in pain._

_"So,now what?" Borne questioned._

_ "We need head back to the school,Ozpin waiting for us." Blake said._

_A record scratch was heard in borne mind._

_ "Hold up!,you girls go to school!" Borne said._

_ "Yeah,doesn't all people go to school?" Yang said._

_ "Wait,how old are you all?" Borne said._

_"Most but are 17 expect for ruby she 15." Yang said._

_ "What about you,Dragonborn?" Weiss asked._

_ "1,please don't called me that it's borne,and 2,I'm 16" Borne explained._

_"Wait,your a teenager?,i though your were adult.__" Ruby said._

_ "I know it's shocking,a dragonborn at 16." Borne said._

_ "Wait,your 16!, borne?" Detryrick said._

_ "So am i!" Detryrick cried. "Oh yeah about the thieves guild armor." Borne said but was intrupted by Weiss._

_ "That has got to wait!,we need to head to the school now!" Weiss bolted off to the school and the other followed._

_Borne followed "Can i take breather for a minute?" detryrick said,Borne grabbed his arm like a cane and headed off._

_Meanwhile..._

_"They should be here any minute now" Ozpin said as he drink his coffee._

_"And their they are." Ozpin said._

_A Aircraft with team RWBY,the dragonborn and detryrick "Sorry about the whole portal thi-" weiss said but ozpin stopped her in mid- sentence._

_"Don't worry about it,i just need to check if it working right next time" Ozpin said. _

_"the problem will be fixed,and who are this gentlemen?" Opzin asked._

_"Our name is-" detryrick was stopped in mid-sentence._

_ "I got this." Borne said "gruz Zu'u los los kiin ahrk daar dii fahdon detryrick, frund wah grind hi." Borne said._

_Ozpin being the smart one didn't quite know what he said "I'm sorry,i didn't quite understand that?,can you say that again?,so i can understand it please." Ozpin said._

_"Greeting i'm am borne and this my friend detryrick,glad to meet you." Said borne._

_"By the way,that was the dragon language i was speaking in,just letting you know."Borne explained._

_"So are you joining school?" Ozpin said._

_ "Actually i am." borne said._

_"Really?,i never seen a student with that type of vocabulary before." Ozpin said._

_"Oh right,Ozpin we found these guys at the world after the portal malfunction." Yang said._

_"So your not from remnant?" Ozpin said._

_grrrrrrr a growl of a monster borne never heard of "What was that?!" Borne cried,everyone looked around and borne saw a massive monster coming at him he ducked. _

_"what in oblivion,is that!" Borne said._

_"A grimm" Opzin said.  
_

_"That your monsters?" Borne chuckled_

_ "I got this,stand back." Borne said. "FUS ROH DA!"_

_The grimm was send falling to its doom "That was very interesting,what was that?!" Ozpin said._

_ "That was dragon shout one of the deadliest powers in my world,i live tamerial,and i'm dragonborn." Borne explained._

_"What is tamerial?,and dragonborn?" Ozpin said._

_ "Tamrial is my world and one of the country is skyrim that where i'm from." Borne explained._

_ "A dragonborn is a warrior that can kill dragons and steal their power and soul." Borne explained._

_ "Wow!,i never heard so much from a student i just met you'll be a great student here!" Opzin said._

_ ? P.O.V _

* * *

_"Master!" ? Said._

_"What is is,general?" ? said._

_"Master!,The dragonborn is here in remnant!"_

_? Growled in frustation "I knew the time will come,do me a favor and accept their deal" ? said._

_"You sure sir?!,but we can't just trust them" ? cried._

_ "It doesn't matter! general!,it are only way of defeating the dragonborn!" ? said._

_"Yes sir,as you wish.." ? sighed._

_"Now the Dragonborn will get a taste of the dragon of all dragon,aludin!"_

* * *

_wah kos fahbo(to be continued)_

_I don't own the rwby and the skyrim series_

_Thanks again for the 500 view milestone guys i appricate it! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Before i start this story i got some bad news for all you rwby fans some already knew this but the creator of rwby,monty oum has past away this shattered my heart into a million pieces by seeing this so rest in piece monty and thank you.**

**I don't own rwby or elder scrolls.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Borne enters the college with many people around he never seen this many people around in a long time.

"Wow,i never seen so many people in one place before." Borne said.

"this school,borne,was created to train warriors,or known as huntsman,and huntress." Ozpin said.

"Well,looks like this where are adventure begins." Detryrick said.

"That will have to wait,for now." borne said.

Borne looked around,the place was huge.

"Mind if i introduce someone to you?" Ruby said.

"Sure." Borne said.

Ruby ran for a 4 people,one was a boy with blonde hair,a female with dark orange hair and had gold like armor,a boy with black hair with one hair being pink and has pink eyes,and one was a girl with orange hair and strange armor and had a heart shape in the chest area,ruby started to bring them over where they were

"Borne i want you to meet team JNPR." Ruby said.

"The leader is jaune,nora,pyrrha,and ren." Ruby said.

Borne shook hands with Jaune first.

"Glad to meet you." Jaune said.

Borne put out his hand,but nora didn't shake it but poked his nose and said "Boop!"

Borne put his hand for pyrrha and was surprised when they shook hands "Tough grip,for a girl,i like that." Borne said.

Borne shook rein's hand "Glad to meet you." Rein said.

"My name is borne glad to meet you team JNPR,and thats detryrick" Borne said.

"So what i you expected to do here,borne." Pyrrha said.

"Easy!,not only become a warrior but to help in anyway i can." Borne explained.

"Really?,we need more people like you." Rein said.

"Borne,i like you to have this." Ozpin said.

He handed borne a key "What's this for?" Borne said.

"for your room, of course" Ozpin said.

"However,i'm going to try to my best to find two more members for your team." Ozpin said.

"So for now its just me and detryrick." Borne asked.

"For now at least." Ozpin said.

Borne turned around to ask ruby about the school,ruby quickly turn her head to the right.

"Ruby?,can you help me,find my room?" Borne asked.

"You mean our room." Detryrick said.

"Sorry...,our room.." Borne corrected.

"Sure,follow me." Ruby said.

"So how long have you been here?" Borne asked.

"For a long time." Ruby said

"And a couple more questions to ask." Borne said.

"What is it?" Ruby said.

"How many types of grimm are there?" Borne asked.

"Too many,Beowolflves,Boarbatusks,Death stalkers,Ursas,King taijitu,nevermore,and goliath." Ruby said/

"What are the goliaths? Borne asked.

"Giant elephants..." Ruby answered.

"Their giant elephants?,trust me where i'm from there are mammoths,huge elephants with fur and four tusks!" Borne explained.

"And the goliaths are too dangerous,too fight." Ruby explained.

"For me i fight them head on,i'm dragonborn!,however dragonborns do have weaknesses." Borne said.

"Here it is!" Ruby said.

"Lets see what it look lik.." Borne stop at the end of the sentence and two masked robbers in the room

"Crap!,lets get out of here!"One robber said,one of the them jumped out the window,the other one tripped and struggled to get out the window,Borne ran toward on the one robber and tackled him,grabbed his shirt and put him against the wall.

"What are doing here!" Borne cried.

"zu'u knew zu'u shouldn't kuz daar krotz.(i knew i shouldn't took this job)"

Borne was surprised to hear the dragon language but here of all places.

"What a minute!i know you!,your that dragon that destroy the watch tower at whiterun!,what are doing here!" Borne cried.

"My master revived me.." The dragon said as he took off the mask.

"And who is that?" Borne said and putting the sword at his throat.

"What a minute,dovahkiin,aludin will..dang it!" Dragon explained.

"Aludin..." Borne said.

"Who is aludin?" Ruby asked.

"He the strongest of all dragons,millions of years ago the dragonborns killed aludin and vanished him,but somehow he alive." Borne said.

"That's right and once he join forces with...,who are they?" the dragon said.

"With who!,now!" Borne cried.

"You think i'm that stupid to tell their name besides you'l.." Borne interrupted the dragon with a punch.

"Ahhh!,God Da!" Dragon cried.

"Who is it!,tell me now!" Borne cried.

"The white fang,the white fang..." dragon said with blood coming from his nose.

"Get out of here!,and if i see you here again!,i'll turn you into armor!" Borne said Dragon left and jumped out of the window.

"The white fang are joining forces with aludin?!" Ruby said.

"You know who the white fang are?" Borne asked.

"Me and my team dealt with them before,they been a pain in this town backside for the past years." Ruby explained.

"Well,i'm helping this town,i'm was meant to do stop evil if i met them or not!" Borne said.

"I would really appreciate it borne,if you helped us,because the town was almost destroyed the last time we try to beat them,but it only ended up with us getting surrounded by grimm." Ruby explained.

"Did i miss anything?" Detryrick asked.

"Where were you at?" Borne asked.

"I was talking to a girl." Detryrick said.

"Um,detryrick,can you give us a minute?" Borne asked.

"Sure." Detryrick said.

"Thanks." Borne said,borne slammed the door right in detryrick's face.

"Ruby!,we can't not tell him or the others what happened!" Borne whispered.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves." Ruby whispered.

Borne opened the door back up with detryrick and the rest of team RWBY behind him.

"Whats going on dragonborn?" Weiss said.

"Don't call me that,and nothing happened,were just having a little talk." Borne explained.

"Borne,you slammed the door in my face,there definitely something up." Detryrick said.

"Come on,borne it can be that bad?" Yang said.

Ruby and Borne sighed.

"Their was two masked robbers in my room when i opened the door and i scared them off,their?!,happy now!?" Borne Explained.

"Well look at that,already sundown." Blake said.

"Maybe i should get some shut eye." Borne said.

"This early,you sure borne?,this early,don't want to get something to eat first?" Detryrick asked.

"No,i'm good." Borne said.

Borne looked to his right to find a blonde woman wearing glasses with clothes in her hands.

"Their you are,i've been looking all over for." She said.

"Who are you?" Borne asked.

"I'm Glynda,one of the professers here,i brought you and your friend's school uniforms." Glynda said.

"And you never really got some clothes with you,i'm giving you both PJs." Glynda said.

"Thanks,M'am,we appreciate it." Borne said.

"I hope you have a great time here in the school,have a great night." Glynda said.

Glynda walks away.

"I guess will see you girls in the morning". Borne said.

"Alright,we'll catch you in the morning." Yang said.

Ruby starts to walk with them but turns around to hug borne.

"Good night." Ruby said.

Borne and detryrick walks into their room and closes the door behind them.

* * *

Morning...

Borne gets woken by detryrick.

"Borne! get up we need to head to class!" Detryrick cried.

"Alright,i'm up." Borne said,he was still tired even though he had so much sleep.

"Now put on your uniform." Detryrick said,detryrick threw the uniform to him and then turned around.

"Why are you turned around?" Borne asked.

"Just put the dang uniform on!" detryrick said

Borne takes off his clothes and puts on his uniform.

"You can turn around now." Borne said.

"Alright,turn around and don't look!" Detryrick said.

Detryrick takes off his clothes and puts the uniform on.

"You can turn around." detryrick said.

"Alright,ready to go?" Detryrick asked,borne was about to said something but heard knocking at the door and went over to answer it when he open it.

"Hey borne!,ready for your first day of school?"It was Ruby

"I guess...,so where do we go first?" Borne asked.

"We need to head to ." Ruby said.

* * *

"Borne!" Detryrick cried.

"I'm going to find the girl i was talking to yesterday so i find my class and i never got her name so i'll see you later!" Detryrick explained.

"So i guess it just you and me like always,so i guess i just follow the leader?" Borne said,ruby chuckled a little bit and made Borne smile.

"So had some good shut eye?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah..,i did but,i still feel very tired for some odd reason." Borne explained.

"Hey guys!,how its it going!?" It was Yang.

"Geez,yang don't you scare me like that!" Ruby said.

"Sorry sis!" Yang said.

"Is that mr port classroom?" Borne asked.

"Yep!,that its,now come on!" Ruby said.

"Hey!,wait up!" Yang cried.

"Good morning!,huntsman and huntresses,have a seat,today we will be talking about the death stalker!" mr port said.

"Can we learn something else?,i really don't want to remember this thing almost killing me" Jaune said.

"I'm sorry what happened a couple of months back,but you have to learn about this" explained,Jaune sighed

Borne was really tired but he though these questions in his head (**how did the dragons and alduin get here?,who are the white fang?,and can i defeat him?)**

"So what is the proper way to kill a death stalker?" asked.

"Anyone?,how about?,You!" Pointed at Borne

"I never seen you around here before are you new?" asked

"Yeah,i just came here just yesterday." Borne explained.

"So what is the proper way to kill a death stalker?" asked

"Its a scorpion,right?" Borne asked.

Mr port nodded his up and down.

"Use it's own stinger against it?" Borne said.

"I never really though of that answer,excellent answer!" Mr port said.

* * *

After class...

"So whats next?" Borne asked.

"i believe we have to go to the arena!" Ruby said.

"I'll meet you there" Borne said.

"Alright,see at the arena!" Ruby said.

Borne hear something,it was something he has heard before a dragon!

Borne has never fought a dragon before but if the dragon heading this way he has to stop "Its time to show what my powers are really made of!"

wah kos fahbo(to be continued)

* * *

**Thanks for 600 view on this fanfiction guys i appreciate it!**

**So i'll see you next time on chapter 6**

**Koll signing off**

**Rest in piece Monty oum **


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 800 Views,thanks you guys!**

**Chapter 6:Legend Battle**

* * *

Borne ran out of the buliding that the dragon was coming towards the school,the dragon roared in angry he was probably looking for borne

"dovahkiin!,kolos hi!?(dragonborn!,where are you!?)" The dragon roared "Looks like it my time to shine" He said in his head

The dragon quickly notices borne and landed,other students in the building notices the beast through the window

"daar los oblaan fah hi, dovahkiin!(this the end for you!,dragonborn!)" the dragon roared,most of students have never seen a dragon before,borne has seen one before but not face to face

Borne thought he had to face it all by himself,but notice for a spilt second a strong force of wind with rose petals "Fos ko lein!?(What in the world!?) The dragon roared,he then felted it again and closes his eyes for a brief moment and saw ruby in front of him "Ruby!?" Borne cried

"I'm here to help!" Ruby said after said thaat,she pulled out her weapon a giant scyth that folded up it was most red and black like her clothes withn a rifle as the handle and she spined around and the blade of the scyth went thur the ground

Borne though a brief moment "Ruby!,wait!,i'll handle this!" Borne cried,Ruby's face turned toward borne she nodded her head and went behind borne

"Dir!,dovahkiin!(Die!,dragonborn!)" The dragon roared,the dragon started to breath fire and was toward borne,borne covered ruby "Ruby!,look out!" borne cried

He covered ruby and borne felt a exterme buring pain on his back the burn through the uniform and he felt different he started to feel up with rage

"You scaled reptitian piece of!..,I'll rip you to shreds!" Borne cried,the dragon roared loud as he did

Borne pull out his sword and ran to the dragon,the dragon tried to bite borne but he jumped and stapped the dragon in the eye,the dragon screamed in pain,the dragon shake his head and borne went thru the air and hurt his back and got a bad cut on his back and left arm from rolling

"daar los oblaan fah hi!,dovahkiin!( this is the end for you!,dragonborn!)" the dragon roared,the dragon started to fly,"think again!" Borne cried

"Joor!,Zah! Frul!" Borne shouted,he has use dragonrend the dragon got down on the ground struggling to get up,borne started to walk toward to the dragon

"Any last words?,dragon? and in english please" Borne explained

"Aludin...Will...Win" The dragon said "No,he won't" Borne said,borne takes his sword and stabs the dragon in the head killing it but he forget about one thing that his father told him

("**When a dragonborn kills a dragon the dragonborn absorbs it's very soul,that what your going to do one day**"),borne heard as noise,soft as the wind and he felt more powerful "No!,this is not the end for me dovahkiin!,i'll be back and i'll will destory..this...wo.o..rld" The dragon roared

Borne had become more powerful than before,his has defeated a dragon on his own "The deed is done!" Borne cried,ruby started clapping and lots of students walk out and clapped,and then all of the students started clapping expect for one ozpin instead of clapping gave a big smile and a thumbs up and then turn around a walk away

* * *

Borne was in his room with detryrick,both were in their pajamas,detryrick had the thieves guild armor and putting the armor besides his bed and also the dawnbreaker and right besides it was a strange black blade that looks a little similar to the dawnbreaker

"What's that black blade besides the dawnbreaker?" Borne asked

Detryrick didn't reply,borne got up and waved his hand across his face

"Tamerial to Detryrick!" Borne cried,Detryrick still said nothing,borne sighed grabbed a vase and smashed it over his head with made detryrick flinch and finally got his attention

"Sorry,i was thinking about something" Detryrick explained

Borne though and became curious of what he was thinking about "either,you have been daydreaming or you have a crush on someone?" Borne Explained

Detryrick blushed "What are you talking about!?,i don't have a crush on a girl,maybe a little though" detryrick explained

"Who is it?" Borne asked in curosity,detryrick's face became redder than before "I'm not telling borne,that is my business" detryrick said "can you least hint of who she is?" Borne asked

Detryrick sighed "She one of the leaders of the team,and no its not ruby" Detryrick said "wait...,she that girl you just meet when we first got to the college isn't it?" Borne explained "Maybe..." Detryrick hinted

"Alright,i guess i'll find out in the morning" Borne said "Night,detryrick" Borne said "night" Detryrick said

* * *

It was 7:49 a.m and borne saw detryrick still sleeping,so borne got up to wake detryrick up to get ready

"Detryrick!,get up!,we need to start getting ready!"Borne ordered,detryrick didn't move "Detryrick?" Borne moved his body "Detryrick!,Get up..." Borne said

Borne pulled of the blanket to see,there was nothing but a few extra blankets and pillows to look like a person,detryrick had leaved the room to go somewhere but to where "What the hell!?" borne cried

Borne saw the door sightly lefted open,borne started to walk out but "I don't won't to walk around in my PJ's at almost 8:00 a.m to look for a friend" Borne said to himself

Borne took off his PJ's and put on his uniform,grabbed his weapon just in case for trouble and ran towards the door

* * *

wah kos fahbo(to be continued)

Thanks again for 800 views for this fanfiction

I don't own rwby or the elder scrolls series


	7. Chapter 7

_**Over 900 views thanks guys,sorry if i annoy you because of the milestone but anyways lets get the story rolling**_

_**Chapter 7:Sweet Surprise**_

* * *

_The hallways we're creepy without any one in it or with no light,it was cloudy so no light shine anywhere,people we're still asleep,but borne was desperate to find detryrick and where he went._

_But he heard laughing but not evil laughing like friendly laughing,he was wondering why two people this early we're socalizing,he than heard._

_"I remember the first time we met,it was a really,really funny encounter." ? said._

_ "And i remember like it was yesterday." ? said._

_ "Dertyrick,it was almost yesterday,it was two days ago." ? said._

_Borne walk very slowly and quietly to around the corner to find dertyrick and a girl with a light brown long shirt with sunglasses on with different types of belts with a belt that has large minigun bullets,they seem like pretty good friends and borne thought to himself._

_"**Maybe she the girl that detryrick has a crush on,but i don't know her name,i don't think i should interupt,they look like their having a good time** **together.**"_

_Borne headed back to the room and see ruby at the door waiting for someone to answer._

_ "Ruby!,Over here!,what are you doing this early?" Borne asked._

_ "I would ask the same for you" Ruby said._

_They both chuckled,they both sit down against the wall._

_ "Why are you up so early?" Borne asked._

_ "My dog zwei kept on bothering me so i just got up early to get a headstart.__" __Ruby explained,borne saw a small dog laying down near borne's door._

_"Is that zwei?" Borne asked._

_"Yeah,he's a pretty good dog." Ruby said as she petted zwei._

_ "What about you?,why are you up so early?" Ruby asked with a curious look,zwei copied her._

_ "Its simple really,i just went to bed early." Borne explained._

_ "But i just don't who detryrick with." Borne wondered._

_"What do you mean?" Ruby asked._

_ "I leaved my room to find detryrick,but i did saw him,but he was talking to a girl." Borne explained._

_"What did she look like?" Ruby asked. _

_"She had a light brown long shirt,she wore sunglasses,a black hunting hat,and she had a belt with gold bullets on it and a hand-bag." Borne explained._

_Ruby though for a spilt second who it was._

_ "Maybe it was Coco?" Ruby said._

_ "Do you know her?" Borne asked._

_ "No,i never talked to her,but i had talked to her team mates." Ruby explained._

_"Their we're really having a lot of fun,talking to each other." Borne said._

_ "Oh,i forget something there was reason why i was at your door." Ruby said will her face was a little red._

_"Why?" Borne asked "I bought you five cookies." Ruby said,she showed the cookies it was in a baggie,she blushed but borne didn't notice_

_"Thanks!,wait...,did you say their we're five cookies,i only see four?" Borne asked,ruby gave a nervous chuckle._

_ "I may have eaten one of them,sorry about that.__" __Ruby said while her face we're red. _

_"Nah,it doesn't matter,i only need four for now,i'll just save it for lunch." Borne explained._

_"Oh by the way,happy valentine's day." Ruby said,borne got up and was about to go back in his room._

_"Wait,one more think i have to say to you." Ruby said._

_ "Ok?,what is it?" Borne asked._

_ "Can i have hug?" Ruby asked as she spread out her arms,borne made a huge smile and hugged her,but notices something while hugging her,borne saw detryrick and coco walking the in hallway towards the room._

_"So,i'll see you later in class,but i appericate you talking to me,detryrick." Coco said._

_ "Anytime,Coco,i hope Borne didn't wake up..." Detryrick said,Detryrick and borne saw eye to eye and borne didn't look very happy._

_"Borne listen,I'm...I'm...sorry for not telling you about this but,i just want to talk to coco and she was having a bad day yesterday,so i told to wake up early so we can talk." Detryrick explained._

_"So,your coco?,my name is Borne" Borne said._

_ "I know,detryrick told me about you,and he mention you to be a warrior called dragonborn?" Coco said_

_"Detryrick,you really needed to tell her?" Borne asked._

_ "Hey,you told ruby about it,so..." Detryrick said,borne gave him a aggressive look._

_"I'll keep it to myself next time.." Detryrick said. _

_"I'll see you later borne." Ruby said while hugging borne._

_Detryrick was thinking about hugging coco but._

_ "Don't even think it about." Coco said._

_ "See you later,i guess." Detryrick said._

Ruby and coco leaved,ruby waved goodbye and borne waved back,coco didn't turn around.

"See you later,detryrick." Coco said.

"See ya." Detryrick said.

"Its coco,isn't it?" Borne asked.

"Shut up,and maybe..." Detryrick said

Borne chuckled "This going to be a long school year." Borne said to himself.

* * *

**_I don't own rwby and the elder scrolls series_**

**_See you guys later in the next chapter_**

**_Koll signing off_**

**_Also happy early valentine's day!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_1,000 view i really have to hype this up,so this is going to be a long chapter_**

**_Chapter 8:Team BDKW_**

* * *

_"Borne!",Wake up!" Detryrick cried,borne got up from under his covers and rubbed his eyes and yawned,he had a look on his face that said what the problem?__,now?_

_"Detryrick,what is it this time?" Borne asked._

_ "I got great news to tell you!,there is going to be two more members of our team!" Detryrick explained,Borne's eyes widened._

_"Really?,its only been like three days and we already have a full team." Borne said._

_ "Wait?,what time is?" Detryrick asked,they both saw the clock and and realized it was around 9:00 am,luckily only borne was sleeping and they both had their uniform with their uniforms on._

_"We're late,we need to head to class,now!" Detryrick cried,they both ran out the door and headed for their classes,they both splited up since they had different classes,borne found the class door,he plan to tackle the door open but someone already open it in the middle of it,it was mr port._

_"Borne!,are you alright!" Mr port asked._

_ "I'm sorry for being...late?" Borne said,borne got up and look around a saw that no one where here but ._

_"Where is everybody?!" Borne asked._

_ "They are all in the __amphitheather,aren't you suppose to be there for your team announcement?" Mr port explained,borne had to think of something,maybe he can use whirlwind sprint._

_"Hey,just do me a favor and just pretend i was never here" Borne said._

_ "I never saw a thing." Mr port said._

_ "Wuld!,Nah,Kest!" Borne shouted._

_ "By the way,have seen the..." Mr port said,borne used whirlwind sprint and was borne was nowhere to found._

_Borne ran down the hallway to find detryrick,and he was running too,they both stopped and rested for a minute._

_"So did you find the class?" Detryrick said._

_ "No,the only one who was in the classroom was ." __Borne explained._

_ "He said they were in the amphitheater,announcing our team and who are members are suppose to be." Borne explained._

_ "So that where we find them...,wait?,where is the amphitheater?" Detryrick asked._

_ "We'll just have to find it ourselves." Borne said,they ran as fast as they can to the ampitheater and detryrick went the wrong way._

_They found the ampitheater and was not late but almost everyone was waiting and getting ready for an __announcement and it was about to start,and everyone turned back when the door swing open when borne and detryrick appear and they ran and stopped._

_"Wait?,where do we sit?" Borne asked._

_ "How am i suppose to know?!" Detryrick said,they looked around and saw a man waving and patting on the spot where they suppose to sit._

_"Over here!" the man said,they walked fast to the open seats,"Where were you guys?!" the man asked._

_"We overslept,and who are you?" Borne asked._

_ "You'll find out,also you'll be amazed" the man said,borne and detryrick had a confused look on their faces,borne felted a slight tap on the shoulder,he turned around to find ruby as always,she waved as her eyes went all cute like a dog._

_Ozpin appeared on the stage and told the announcement "Ladies and gentlemen,l like to announce the new team that will be here at the academy,i like the four men here to stand up and come up the stage" ozpin explained as he pointed at them,they all looked at each other but the man who waved at him got up and smiled and walked up the stage and a man with a long black leather trench coat,with a brown scarf with gauntlets similar to yang's but we're at different color there were brown instead of yellow and brown jeans,borne and detryrick got up and walk slowlt to the stage and formed a straight line that had room in between it._

_"I like introduce the new team,the leader borne,the 2nd member detryrick,3rd member kes jessman,and 4th member wade blade,team BDKW,welcome to the academy!",the students clapped and some even cheer,and one whistled which was of course,ruby._

_Kes walked up to ozpin and whispered something in his ear,"Looks like kes would like to show the skills he been training for you guys." Ozpin said._

_"Will the rest of the team to it?",kes looked at the team and they all nodded their head up and down and agreed._

_Ozpin and the rest of the team left the stage,kes pulled out a deck of cards out of his pocket and pulled out a card from the deck with a picture of a the crescent rose and lit a match and started to burn the card then for a spilt second the card turned into the weapon that was on the card and was the crescent rose and everyone was surprised,kes spin it around his body like ruby would do,and he lit a another candle to burn it then to turn in into the card again,kes bowed down at his performence and everyone enjoy it._

_"Haven't seen magic here before." Borne said._

_"I'm up,wish me luck." Wade said,Wade walked up to stage and wondered to he was fighting,he turned around to find a cage with something growling and hissing in it,the cage door was release to revealed a beowulf one of the species of grimm._

_"Alright!,bring it on!" Wade growled,the beowulf charged at him he fliped his gauntlets to the opposite part to reveal three metal sharp blades on each gauntlets,he rolled to dodge the chargeing beowulf,he slash the beowulf's eye and it growled in pain and angry,the beowulf swiped at wade but wade ducked to slash in leg to dropit at it's knee,he jumped over the beowulf and dropkicked the beowulf and shaked the beowulf it growled in annoyence and bit wade's arm and wade jerked the beowulf off his arm._

_"That's it!" Wade growled,wade grabbed the beowulf's neck and slit the beowulf's neck,wade was a little violent but this is only a sample and what will come for now._

_Detryrick and borne up next._

_"Let's fight each other,Borne." Detryrick suggested._

_ "All right,let the best man win." borne said as he pull out his hand,they both shook and hands and got up on the stage._

_Detryrick pulled out his weapon the dawnbreaker,and he pulled out the glasasword,borne's weapon,and handed it to borne"I knew you forget this,so i brought it with me just in case" Detryrick said._

_"Alright,let the best man win!" Borne said,they ran to each other swinging ther blades both blocking each other blades,"Feim!,Zii!,Gron!",Borne used become eternal which he will become invincible for a few second,the dawnbreaker swing through him like he was swinging at nothing._

_Borne blocked at the exact second the become eternal ran out,"Zul!,Haal,Viik!" Borne used disarm which flinged a weapon from the user's hand,the dawnbreaker flew from detryrick's hands._

_And detryrick to get the sword,"Wuld!" borne used part of whirlwind sprint to get in front of detryrick and he slashed at detryrick but detryrick dodged the few couple of slashes but he block the sword with his hands,and he kicked borne in the side of his head and ran for the dawnbreaker,borne got up and swinged again._

_"Yol!,Toor!,Shul!" Borne used fire breath but the dawnbreaker absorbs the fire,detryrick or borne knew about this,they both swing as hard as they can but the core of the dawnbreaker caused a expolsion whick knocked them a few feet,they both got back up and walked towards each other,but the students though their were going to continue the fight but end up shaking hands instead._

_The crowd clapped at their performence,ozpin got up on stage a said thru the microphone"You may now continue on with your day" Ozpin said,everone got up and headed to their classes._

_Borne and detryrick got off the stage and he was confronted by his team,and team RWBY,"Nice job you two i never seen a fight like that in a while." Wade said._

_"Let's just say i was magically!" Kes said while doing a drum noise,they all chuckled a little bit._

_"That was an amazing job,borne i never you had that much power." Ruby said,"So maybe that fight was a yang." Yang said,Kes and yang high fived each other,because they made puns that never fit._

_Detryrick then saw coco walking towards him,"Hey coco,how its it g.." Detryrick said,but detryrick but was interrupted by a kiss that coco gave he was shocked and his eyes widedened and so were the others,but detryrick continued along and close his eyes and continues the moment,coco stops the kiss and hugs him._

_"Happy valentine's day!" Coco said and walks away,but detryrick went after her "Coco,wait!" detryrick said._

_"Alright,we should probably head to class,guys." Borne said,"But first..." Kes said,Kes pull out a card with a rose on it,lits a match and burns the card to turn into a rose,and gave it to yang._

_"I'll will be off in five,four,three,two,one!" kes burns a card and disappears,"Race ya to class!" Ruby said,Ruby darts off around the corner._

_"Oh no you don't!" Borne said. _

_"Wuld!,Nah!,Kest!" Borne shouts as he darts around the corner as well,the others race after them..._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_"Listen,aludin,i dealt with many things and you'll obey me!" ? said._

_"HAHAHAHA,you think i'm going to listen to a cat eyed women that even faunus,besides you know what i have did to tamerial,you will obey me!" Aludin said._

_"Listen aludin,many of our leaders here are not even faunus so not even start!" ? said._

_"I already have!" Aludin growled._

_"That is enough!,both of you!,we're here to fight this war!,not fight our own allies,cinder you want to fight because of the politics,and aludin you want to revive the dragons kill the dragonborn for what they did to you,so don't start,besides you agreed to our deal,so you don't want to go back where you came from do you?" ? explained._

_Aludin growled,"that what i thought now,what the next plan?" ? asked._

_"To ambush the dragonborn when on his own!" aludin explained._

_"And?" ? said._

_"The general ironwood." Cinder finished._

_"Good!,and make sure you two start to get along!,were here to fight our enemies not each other remember that!" ? explained._

_"So what are you waiting for do it now!" ? said._

_"Yes sir!" Aludin and cinder said._

* * *

** Thanks for the 1000 views guys!,i took a lot of time and effort to make this so enjoy the chapter and make sure you take a look at Huntresses and Vault hunters fanfiction so check it out**

**This is Koll signing off**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello,it been a good week for me,i just been having a good week so,let this story started!**_

_**Chapter 9:A Fighting Companion**_

* * *

_ **? P.O.V**_

_The forest,a quiet but dangerous place to be especially in the remnant,he felt pain from the fall,he looked around to find othing but leaves and the light he walked toward the light but instead of good,he got the bad with a ursaright in front of him,but luckily,the bear was facing the other way,so he back up and pretended it never happened and went the other way._

_When he went the other way he saw a building in the distant,he ran as fast as he can,then a lane full of cars he better be fast or else he is roadkill,he ran as fast he can._

_He was able to run to the other side,but their was a another lane of cars,he covered his face with a faceplam and kept on going._

**_Borne P.O.V_**

_Beacon was loud today,in the halls he saw some faces,he did not recognize but he does have friends,he found his dorm room,and unlocked the door and opened it to find,kes on __detryrick's bed,reading a book._

_"When did you get here?" Borne said._

_"I been here for the past...30 minutes" Kes said,borne's eyes widened._

_"What?" Kes asked._

_"Kes!,You were suppose to be in class!" Borne explained._

_"I knew that" Kes said,borne facepalmed._

_"I'm kidding!,we are just in different classes!" kes explained._

_"But how did you get here so fast?!" Borne asked._

_"Magic..." Kes said while doing jazz hands,borne chuckled._

_"Excuse me,borne" wade said while passing borne._

_"What took you so long?" Kes asked._

_"i talked to the girl wearing a black ribbon on her head" Wade explained._

_"Blake?" Borne asked._

_"Why were you talking to her?" Kes asked._

_"I thought she might need someone to talk to,and make her feel better,and it worked" Wade explained._

_"Wade..,i never saw you as a outgoing person,just throwing that out there" Kes explained._

_"Shut up" Wade said._

_"You guys seen detryrick around?" Borne asked._

_Kes and wade looked at each other,with a do you know look on their faces._

_"Maybe he's with coco" Wade explained._

_"Yeah,they would be great together__" Kes said._

_"What was that kiss all about anyways?" Wade asked._

_"Maybe...,the rest of coco's team were teasing her about it" Kes explained._

_"Who are the rest of coco's team anyways?" Borne asked._

_Borne heard a door open behind him and saw detryrick with his hands on his knees._

_"So,where were you at?" Borne asked._

_"With coco,me and her are offically dating" detryrick explained._

_"I knew it!,also congrats!" Kes said._

_"Thanks,i really need to rest for a while" Detryrick said._

_Detryrick walked in the room and lay on his bed._

_"I'll be right back" Borne said._

_"Where you going?" Wade asked._

_"I'm just going outside to get some fresh air" Borne explained._

_Borne grabbed his sword just in case so he can defend himself,he walked put his hands in his pocket,and started to walk towards the door that lead outsides._

_Borne sat down near a tree and relaxed a little bit a pretended like it was tamerial,but he was interrupted by a gust of wind,he thought it was just the helicopters but he didn't see one,borne looked around and found a wolf that was not a grimm but was a wolf usually found in tamerial,but this one was all white and had blue eyes and was bigger than a average wolf,but he reconized it,it was a pet he played with when was younger,damon the dire wolf._

_"Damon!" Borne cried,borne ran up to damon and hugged him damon gave a lick to the face._

_"Damon!,what you doing here?!" Borne asked,damon got up and turned around to reveal two letters attached to his collar._

_Borne both of them and readed one of them,"Dear borne,how it going shield brother it been a long time since you came to whiterun but where ever you are i really wanted to give my skyforge steel sword but i'll give you damon instead,take good care of him from farkas,i will farkas,i will" Borne said from the letter._

_Borne open the letter and it says "Dear borne,i hope your doing good on your journey,and your taking good care of damon,i'll be with you all the way thru,i hope you become stronger then you ever was before,good luck on your journey from dad" Borne said from the letter._

_borne felt emotions and a couple of tears came running down his face,he forget all about his dad,and he didn't tell anyone he felt bad,borne wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve._

_"Thank you,father..." Borne said,borne heard footsteps and a bark from a dog,it was ruby and zwei._

_"Borne!,i never thought you be out here?" Ruby said,zwei jumped from ruby's arms and ran to damon,they both stiffed each other in confusion._

_"That a big dog you got there!" Ruby said._

_"That not a dog,its a dire wolf" Borne said._

_"What his name?" Ruby asked._

_"His name is damon,he been my friend a long as i can remember,he been a loyal companion to me for a long time" Borne explained._

_"What's that in your hand?" Ruby asked._

_"A letter from a fighting companion,and a another from my father..." Borne explained._

_"What is your father like?" Ruby asked._

_"He is the only family member i have left,and taught me to become a dragonborn..." Borne said._

_"Wow...,i can imagine how tough he is" Ruby said._

_"Yeah,he is pretty powerful..." Borne said._

_"Hey,did you came out here for some fresh air?" Ruby asked._

_"Yeah..." Borne said._

_"I think i'm going to head back inside,see ya,come on zwei!" Ruby said._

_"I think i'm going to head back inside but i feel strong,because i'm blood,my nord blood,the cold air just make me...more powerful..." Borne said to himself._

_He started to walk towards the building,then heard started to hear a chopper._

_"Hello dragonborn..." ? said._

_Borne turned around to find a girl with amber eyes and black hair and a red dress with yellow symbols on it._

_"Who are you?!" Borne cried,"After all this searching,i finally found you,my name is cinder,i suggest you come with me!,just to make it easy of course" Cinder explained._

_"Like i'm going to listen,i'm pretty sure you don't know who your dealing with" Borne explained,"Yes i do,now listen,have you ever heard of...the white fang" Cinder explained._

_Borne had a image that went through his mind,about the dragon in the human form,and telling him about the white fang._

_"Your teaming with aludin,i have a problem with him,now you have a problem with me!" Borne said._

_Borne dashed toward cinder and tried to slash her,but she dodges and started to slash at borne"Wuld!" Borne dodges and slashes and cinder,cinder blocks it but the blade of cinder started to get near his to throat "FUS!,RO!,DAH!",cinder goes thru the air but perfectly lands of her feet._

_"Your different,i never had anyone beat me in a while,but looks like i'm done here" Cinder explained,cinder jumps in the heilcopter._

_"Oh No! you don't!" Borne starts to create a fireball in his hand and fires it at the helicopter but cinder deflects._

_"What!?" Borne cried._

_"So long,dragonborn!" cinder cried._

_Borne breaths heavily,as damon starts to walk towards him._

_"I'll get her next time" Borne said,but he notices his something,a vail of red dust,he unscrews the cork and sniffs the dust and puts the dust in his mouth borne sallows it,he feels a strong buring coming up his neck and he breathes fire like a dragon but this time it was much more like a dragon._

_"What was that stuff?" borne says to himself,and he tries to breath fire and he did it successfully._

_"Lets go,damon,hope this stuff ain't permanent" Borne said to himself._

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Alright,my stress is gone now,now i you guys can enjoy this i hope you like this chapter because it going to get better after this,i been gone because of snow days and enjoying my week off school so sorry,you been waiting for this chapter._**

**_hope your ready for the next chapter the tenth chapter this going to be a good one._**

**_This is koll signing off._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I been a great run for this story,no its going to be a long time before i end this story!_**

**_So i hope everyone who enjoys this story,i love it so far so enjoy this chapter! :)_**

**_Chapter 10:Dragons At Heart_**

* * *

**_Borne P.O.V_**

_The school...was slient at night expect his noisy next door neighbors,which was team JNPR,but it was all mostly nora who was making the noise._

_When he got in his room,everyone was asleep,so borne and damon tried to be quiet as possible,and tiped-toed to his bed._

_Borne and damon was able to get to their bed,without waking the others up,he put his covers over himself and went to sleep._

* * *

_ **Aludin P.O.V**_

_"You didn't kill him!" Aludin shouted._

_"Aludin...,i was only testing his power,if i fought him to the death,i would be dead!" Cinder explained._

_"On the bright side,i brought some dust,so you can make the fire breath more poweful then before!" Cinder explained._

_Cinder reached in her pocket for the vail of dust but pocket was empty,she reached for the other pocket but still found nothing._

_"I'm waiting..." Aludin said with his arms crossed._

_"I think the vail fell out of my pocket when i was battling him..." Cinder explained._

_"So...,you two starting getting along?..." ? said._

_"Yes,we are sir!" cinder explained._

_"Good...,now about capturing general iron wood will be at a halt for now...,we'll wait for the right moment to strike!" ? explained._

_"Any plans...,for what we should to do?..." ? asked._

_"Sir!,i got a plan!" Aludin said._

_Aludin walked up to ? and told him the plan,by the look on ? face he though this plan would not work...,but then realized it would work._

_"Aludin...,I like that plan,very simple and straight to the point!,for now that will be are plan,but our master plan...,that will have to wait..." ? explained._

_Aludin grinned and cinder looked at him with a grim look on her face,but aludin was not intimated,and simply just walked past her bothering to notice her grim look,still with a grin on his face._

_"However!...,you two are going to be in that plan!,and aludin your in charge of this plan!,and make sure you don't screw it all up got it!?" ? explained._

_"Yes sir!" Aludin said._

_"But Sir...,what is this plan exactly?" Cinder asked._

_"You will found out when you two are ready,now good luck you two!,i'm counting on both of you,espeically you aludin!,don't screw this up!__" ? explained._

* * *

**_Borne P.O.V_**

_Borne was ready for a fight in the ampitheater against weiss,he doesn't known much about her,or her battle strategy but he just have to beat her._

_He walked up to the ampitheater and pull out his glasasword and weiss pull out her myrtenaster._

_Borne put his weapon in the ground and walked up to weiss and put his hand._

_"May the best warrior win..." Borne said._

_Weiss put out his hand to shake his hand to shake,they both shook hands,and borne used whirlwind sprint to get back where his weapon was._

_"Ready?,And begin!" Glyn__da said._

_they both ran at each other then swinging their blade both block at were thrown a few feet,weiss started to use a the dust for ice crystals and started dash towards borne._

_"Tiid!,Klo!,Ul!" borne shouted and used the slow time shout and felt the world around just stop in time but it was affected,and walk around weiss and punch her as hard as he can._

_Time started again,but weiss looked around and was wondering what just happened but just shook it off and kept fighting._

_Weiss __surrounded herself in ice creating a giant ball of ice,but borne had the upper hand and used the dragon breath,and melted the ice quickly and borne threw the glasasword in the ball of ice,and broken a pieces,weiss fell out of the ice ball and was clearly knocked out,and borne realized that so used whirlwind sprint yet again to save weiss from getting hurt even more._

_Borne caught weiss in his arms and put her body on the ground,and remembered a healing spell called healing hands,he was able to create it in his hand and heal weiss._

_Weiss open her eyes and got up and looked at herself and at borne._

_"You okay?,i save from that fall...,you were a great opponent..." Borne said while giving weiss his hand._

_Weiss grabs his hand and borne pulls her up,weiss looks at his hand and started to look in each other eyes._

_But then ruby comes in with air horn._

_"Ruby!,what was that for?!" Weiss cried._

_"No reason..." Ruby said._

_The bell ring and everyone gets up and leaves._

_"And you may be dismissed,but before you students go,team RWBY,JNPR,and BDKW,needs to head outside,ozpins needs to speak with you all" Glynda said._

_"Now you may go" Glynda said._

_They all head outside with opzin waiting for them with three heilcopters._

_"Glad to see you all,we are here to actually to a mission,is to hunt some grimm and see what all of you are really made of,and each person has a specific goal,and make sure to beware of many other grimm out there,but we will be only hunting beowulfs,so good luck!" Ozpin explained._

_But ozpin notices something near the doors,a white wolf._

_"Anyone knows what __that is?" Opzin asked._

_Damon runs toward borne,and stop when he got in front of borne and started to whine,borne gets on his knees._

_"Damon...,i told you to stay in the room...,are you that scared?..." Borne asked._

_Damon kept on whining,and borne felt bad for damon because damon has been in the dorm room for too long._

_"Borne?..,who is this?" Opzin asked._

_"Opzin,this is a dire wolf named damon,he has been a friend of mine for as long as i can remember" Borne explained._

_"Its seem to be very connected with you,i guess he can come too.." Ozpin said._

_Borne heard a gust of wind and saw a giant fireball._

_"Ozpin,look out!" Borne shouted as he pushed ozpin out of the way to feel the final blow._

_Damon ran over to him,borne put his hand over his chest._

_The teams look in the sky to see cinder and aludin his dragon form,with three more dragons behind them,and some white fang soldiers._

_"Aludin..." Detryrick said._

_"Neh zent zey wah kos het, didn't hi dovahkiin!(never expected me to be here,didn't you dragonborn!)" Aludin said._

_The teams pulled out their weapons and was ready,the three dragons landed and the white fang soldiers ready their weapons too._

_"__Vosro koraav fos mindaziir lost delah hi pah wah krif zey!(Let's see what the academy has trained you all to fight me!)" Aludin said._

_The teams dashed toward the enemy,the white fang members were not big of a challenge,the dragons on the other hand was a different story._

_Ruby tried to take its the dragon's head off with the cresent rose but only got a shout that flinched her across a long distance._

_weiss covered herself in ice and used the ice sphere but was melted by the dragon's fire breath._

_blake jumped on the dragon's head and got a few hits on the eye of the dragon but the dragon flapped its wing and blake a tossed in the air and the dragon hit the blake with its tail._

_yang tried punching but the dragon kept blocking with its wings,yang tried to punch the dragon while falling from the air but was unsuccessful and got a hit from the dragon's wing._

_The three members of JNPR,nora,rein,and pyrrha went for the second the dragon which flew up into the skys,nora tried to jumped to it with her weapon but only got send straight back down,by the dragon's tail rein tried to catch her but the speed only cause rein to feel the pain by hitting the ground at the same speed as nora._

_Pyyrha throwed her weapon at the dragon hitting its wing going straight through the wing,the dragon fell from the sky to the ground,pyyrha throws her shield at it but only cause the dragon to use the unreleting force to knock the shield right back at her and hitting her in the head,knocking her out cold._

_Detryrick,Kes,And Wade went for the third dragon,Detryrick ran around the dragon distracting it,while kes went for some cards,kes threw 5 cards,and explosed,wade switch the gauntlets the other way to reveal the blades,and stabbed the dragon it the eye,but the dragon was blinded,and detryrick gave the final blow with a similar to the dawnbreaker but didn't have the core but was black and the handle was very detailed,and detryrick finished the dragon off with both swords piecreing its skull._

_But they still had to deal with the two other dragons,but then aludin got involved and landed breathing blue flames,knocking the three members of team BDKW in the air._

_Aludin starts to glow and tranforms into human with the black scales,red eyes,wings,and tails still there._

_"I thought your father taught you better then this,and when i take over with the white fang,your father will be next!" Aludin said._

_Aludin created a bound sword and pulled back and slashed him._

_"FUS!,RO!,DAH!",aludin was knock back by something,and a person from the shadows,not the greybeards,but ulfric stormcloak._

_"Ulfric stormcloak!?" Borne cried._

_"What are you doing here!?" Aludin asked._

_"I decied that well,that the young dragonborn needed my help,so i helped,and borne is not the only one with the voice!" Ulfric explained._

_"You were suppose to be in the great war!" Aludin said._

_"As much i like to explain it,but i would just cave i your all skulls first!" Ullfric said._

_Ulfric ran towards aludin,and slashed him with a battleaxe hitting his chest and his wing,cinder pulled out her weapons and slashed away at him,but ulfrick kepted on blocking,and ulfric threw a dagger up in the air and someone grabbed it and slashed at cinder,making cinder shaken,it was a thief with a hood but took off his hood to be..._

_Brynjolf..._

_"__Brynjolf!" Detryrick cried._

_"Detryrick!,been a long time since i have seen you in a long time,but now is not the time for talk" __Brynjolf said._

_"You know what,forget the plan..." Aludin whispered to cinder._

_"What!,you came up with the plan-" Cinder said._

_"Cinder!,forget the plan!" Aludin cried._

_"__Rithwundun!" Aludin shouted and teleported off._

_Ulfric pulled out his hand to get him up._

_"I though i was a goner,thanks..." Borne said._

_"No problem!,anything for a dragonborn" Ulfric said._

_Brynjolf pulls out his hand and detryricks grabs it and he gets up_

_"I'm glad to see you again!,brynjolf!" Detryrick said._

_"Same here!" Brynjolf said._

_Everyone got up to see ulfric and brynjolf._

_"Who are guys?" Wade asked._

_"I'm Ulfric Stormcloak,jarl of windhelm" Ulfric explained._

_"I'm brynjolf,leader of the thieves guild!" Brynjolf said._

_"Actually,detryrick is the leader!" Brynjolf said._

_Everyone gasped and borne was left speechless._

_"What!?" Borne cried._

* * *

**_Aludin P.O.V_**

_"I'm very __disappointed in both of you,i though i can let you guys and make this plan work,but turns out i'm was wrong..." ? said._

_"It was ulfric and brynjolf!,we had no choice but to retreat!" Aludin cried._

_"I don't want hear in aludin!...,but i guess it is time..." ? said._

_"Time for what?" Cinder asked._

_"To show who you what i really am" ? explained_

_"My name is..."_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_That took a long time and over 2,000 words i hope you guys love this chapter,see you guys in the next chapter._**

**_This is koll,signing out!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:Stronger Foe.**_

* * *

_"Whisper..."_

He remove his hood as he turned around and showed his face,he had grey skin with one of his eyes a dark purple and the other yellow.

"So...that is your name?" Cinder asked.

"Yes,but before i even came here...,i was one of the most trusted captains of the Talmor." Whisper said.

"But sadly...,people's trust turned into hatred...,and i was tortured by my own colleagues,they caused scars and left me in broken pieces,i was able to escape when a man in glass armor helped other prisoners." Whisper explained.

"When i finally tasted freedom,i remembered all the memories of my colleagues leaving me in my own blood and the ways they tortured me." Whisper said.

"But those memories started to fade away and i never knew a blazing rage would start in me that day,and i travel all of skyrim and killed whoever was in the Talmor!" Whisper said.

"And...i have this strange power of turning into others." Whisper said.

And after he said that a stream of smoke surrouned him and transformed into brynjolf.

"What the..." Aludin and Cinder said.

"I know its strange..." Whisper said.

"But i think this could be useful." Whisper said.

"Aludin...,Cinder..." Whisper said.

"Let's pay Borne a little visit." Whisper said.

* * *

"What!?" Borne said.

"Brynjolf!" Detryrick said.

"Sorry lad..." Brynjolf said.

"Yeah...,I'm the master of guild." Detryrick said.

"Wait...about that town,that we met at." Borne asked.

"It wasn't a town actually..." Detryrick said.

"It was just two houses...that i was suppose to steal from..." Detryrick explained.

Borne sighed with sorrow and some anger.

"But what happened at the houses,lad?" Brynjolf asked.

"The owners of the houses are...dead..." Detryrick said.

"Detryrick!..." Brynjolf said.

"Hey!,i had no choice!,the owner had a knife to my throat." Detryrick explained.

"So let me get this straight..." Borne said.

"You have been lying to me?,Ever since we met?" Borne asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Detryrick said.

"Unbelievable!" Borne said.

Borne walked off with a bursting rage.

"Borne!,wait!..." Detryrick cried.

Ulfric put his hand his on detryrick's shoulder.

"Leave him be,let him blow off some steam,so he can calm down." Ulfric said.

Borne was strucked by this.

He opened his dorm room door and slammed it so hard,it made an echo through the hallway.

He took off his armor and put it on the floor next to his bed.

Only leaving him in a white tank top and black legging.

He took off his shoes and put them on the floor next to his armor.

He took off his tank top,to show his toned chest.

The second he took his tank top,the door opened,he thought it was Detryrick but it wasn't.

He turned around with an blank expression.

It was Ruby,checking to see if Borne was alright.

Ruby blushed by the near sight of seeing his toned chest.

She turned around with her hands over her face.

"I'm Sorry!,I'm Sorry!,I'm Sorry!" Ruby cried.

"No!,Ruby!,you're fine." Borne said.

"Its okay...you don't have to feel embarrassed..." Borne said in a calm tone.

Ruby turned around with her hands still covering her face from the blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Borne asked with concern.

"I'm just worried about you..." Ruby said.

"Don't worry Ruby...I'll be fine." Borne said.

"Can you close the door?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Borne said.

Walked to the door and locked it.

"So whats on your mind?" Borne asked.

"I have a confession...i wanted to make..." Ruby said slowly.

Borne raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"For the past couple of weeks,i've been wanted to tell you this but never had the courage to ask." Ruby explained.

"Ever time i'm around you...i feel much safer...even when i'm with my sister..." Ruby explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Borne said.

"I'm saying that i had a crush on you..." Ruby confessed.

Borne eyes widened and started to blush more than Ruby was.

"I love you,Borne..." Ruby said.

Borne was left speechless,he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say..." Borne said.

Ruby took a few step to Borne and started to place her hand on his toned abs.

Ruby and Borne's eyes locked and stared into each other eyes deeply.

Borne place his hand on her cheek and started to stroke it.

Borne leaned forward,and so did Ruby and put each other lips on theirs.

And this was not a fast,quick kiss.

It was a passionate,tender,affectionate kiss.

And holded it for a long time.

Borne ran his fingers through her hair.

One of Ruby's hands was on Borne's shoulders to keep her balance,since she was on her tippie toes.

They finally pull off each other from the kiss,and came up for some air.

"Will you accept my affection?" Ruby asked.

"Of course i will,my little gemstone..." Borne said.

Ruby started to cry,but only tears of joy.

Ruby embraced and hugged Borne tightly with happiness,and kissed Borne again,but this one was a quick one.

As Ruby and Borne embraced,Borne heard grunts of pain from the hallways.

Borne put Ruby down to check out on the noise.

"I hear someone." Borne said.

"It probably just the others who were bruised up from the battle eariler." Ruby explained.

Borne unlocked door and then opened it.

Detryrick dropped to the floor,and was stumpling to get up from the pain.

Borne helped him up and put him on the bed.

"Detryrick!,what happened!" Borne cried.

"W-We...Wer-Were...Attacked...By...A ma-man...I...Didn't know...who it wa-was...but...he knocked out...Professor...Opzin...and kidnapped him...he said...he's going...for...general...ironwood next...you need to stop him..." Detryrick said.

Detryrick passed out from the struggle of the pain.

"We need to get to that man!" Borne cried.

"Borne...Detryrick said he attacked all of the teams who were out their...We don't what he can do..." Ruby said.

"I don't want to lose you..." Ruby said.

"I'm still doing it...if he is the leader of aludin...i'm doing everything to kill him..." Borne explained.

"Then i'm coming with you!" Ruby said.

"I'm not going to let you die alone!" Ruby said.

Borne thinked for a while.

"Alright!,let's go!" Borne said.

"We're coming too!"

Borne stopped in his tracks by Team CFVY.

"Hold on,It dangerous where were heading.

"It doesn't matter how strong the enemy is!,will fight him with everything we got!" Fox said.

"Save the energy for the battle." Coco said.

"Guys,listen its very dangerous,the man were planning to attack is very dangerous,even for people who has the upper hand." Borne said.

"Wait...,Where's Detryrick?" Coco asked.

Borne pointed towards the bed,Coco took off her glasses and ran towards the bed detryrick was laying on.

"Detryrick!,Detryrick!"Coco said while shaking him.

"He passed out,he'll be fine." Borne said.

"I know i made this request to fight along you...Borne but...i'm not leaving Detryrick!" Coco explained.

"Coco!" Fox said.

"I'm sorry but i've never been this worried in my life...,i'm staying here with him." Coco said.

"Alright,do what you have to do." Borne said.

"I guess the rest of the team can go?" Borne asked.

"I'll go." Fox said.

"What!?" Velvet said.

"Fox!" Coco said.

"I'm going to help...,and that what we're here for!" Fox explained.

"Fox!,You don't know what you're getting into!" Velvet said.

"Yes,i do." Fox said.

"Lets go!" Fox said.

Borne,Ruby and Fox ran out of the building to find the current enemy they need to find.

They stopped to find most of the team members of Team RWBY,JNPR,BDKW knocked out on the ground.

But discovered that Wade was no where to be found.

But They ran to find and end this fight!

Wah kos Fahbo...(To be Continued...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Its the story's one year anniversary!**

**Sorry about the long absence. **

**Chapter 12:Years Of Time.**

* * *

The three ran as fast as they can;all of them couldn't think of anything other than to fight their enemies.

"If you didn't went to check up on me;you would of been like the others." Borne said.

"I hope everyone okay." Ruby said.

"They will be fine;we have to focus." Borne said.

"Uh...Borne?;what is that?" Fox said.

An army of skeleton like being were waiting for them;or A.K.A Draugrs.

"Impossible!;How are those things here!" Borne said.

"What are those things?!" Ruby asked.

"Those are Draugrs;These things are the skeletal remains of nords with the Voice." Borne explained.

"Wait...You're not the only one with the Voice?" Fox asked.

"There were many dragonborns before me;even people that aren't dragonborns can learn it." Borne said.

"Maybe,you can train me one day." Fox said.

"That day is going to have to wait." Borne said.

The draugrs start running towards all of them;The three get their weapons ready and start to charge as well;Borne slashed at a few leaving them dead on the ground;Borne uses the unrelenting force to clear the way through some of them.

Ruby went through all of them like it was nothing;But there was a draugr deathlord when she tried slashing at it;the deathlord looked like he wasn't feeling pain at all;The deathlord used the disarm shout to relieved Ruby of her weapon;Ruby tried to punch at it;but the deathlord caught the punch and kicked her hard in the stomach making her go back a few feet.

Fox was done dealing with the draugrs and saw the deathlord;the deathlord met eye to eye with fox;both of them charge at each other;their blades meeting each other with a fresh sound of metal going through the air with each collidng of their slash from the deathlord got Fox in the stomach;but it wasn't deep but it was painful;but Fox ignored the pain to keep fighting;But Fox punched the deathlord face making it explode on the impact a second later.

"Is everyone alright?" Borne asked.

"I'm okay." Ruby said.

"The last dragur got me good." Fox said.

"Did you get a wound?" Borne said.

"By the pain of it,yeah." Fox said.

"Let me heal you." Borne said.

Borne started make a glowing light in his hands called healing hands;Borne casted the spell on Fox and the wound healed in seconds.

"How did you?-" Fox said.

"Magic." Borne said.

"Let's keep moving." Borne said.

They kept on moving but Borne notices a light in the distance;The light was a portal;Only two people came out of it Alduin and Wade tied up.

Borne ran to them and slashed at his chest;making a wound.

"Where is Ozpin!?" Borne shouted.

"I beileve Whisper and Cinder have him." Alduin said.

"Whisper?;Who the hell is Whisper?" Borne asked.

"You'll find the answer." Alduin said.

"Rithwundun!" Alduin shouted and teleported off.

Ruby and Fox caught up to him.

"Wade!;You're alright!" Borne said.

Wade was silence.

"Let me get you out of these ropes." Borne said and cut off the rope that tied his hands.

"C'mon Wade." Borne said.

Wade didn't move and was still silence.

"Wade?" Borne asked.

Wade opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes have gone purple and darkness filled the air around him.

"Alduin must of done something to him!" Borne said.

Wade flipped his weapon to the other side;revealing the blade and starts running toward Borne.

Borne quickly blocked his blades.

"Wade!;stop! you're being controlled!" Borne tried to get him to his senses;but it wasn't working.

Wade kicked him in the side;then breaking the block and slashes Borne right in the chest.

Fox and Ruby tried to help;but were overwhelmed by the dark powers Wade was getting controlled by;A giant blast of darkness blinded and stunned Fox and Ruby.

Wade slashed at chest and arms;Borne tried to break him off but he was too fast;Borne caught both of his arms and kicked Wade in the stomach;Borne pulled out the Glasasword and used the Elemental Fury to make his slashes stronger and faster.

Wade roared in angry and Borne slashed at him but Wade was fast enough to keep up with Borne;Borne couldn't slash at him anymore;Borne suddenly felt a sharp pain his chest;Wade has stabbed him through the chest.

Wade pulled out the weapons out of Borne's chest;Wade teleported still under Alduin's control.

Fox and Ruby were no longer blinded and stunned;and saw Borne with wounds all over him;Borne fell down to his knees at the break of death.

"Borne!" Ruby ran up to him.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!,YOU CAN'T DIE!" Ruby cried while tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm..I'm s-sorry." Borne said.

"NO! DON'T SAID THAT!" Ruby cried.

"I CONFESSED MY LOVE TO YOU!;I DON'T WANT YOU DIE!" Ruby cried.

"I...want you to kill Alduin...Cinder...And everyone else that was involved in this." Borne said.

"And i will always be with you;i promise...;i love you..." Borne said.

They both kiss in the last moment;Borne inhales his last breath in the kiss.

"Sovngarde..." Borne says as he see the white light.

Ruby cries and embraces Borne what seem like forever.

Borne was going to Sovngarde...but not for long.

To be Continued...

* * *

**To Sovngarde!**


End file.
